Tout oublier
by SoRN DeMoN666
Summary: Elle l'aime, mais sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance avec lui. Il l'aime, mais sait qu'il est un monstre et qu'elle ne l'aimera jamais. Pour éviter de souffrir, ils se sont oubliés, oubliant du même coup ce que signifiait l'amour.
1. Tout oublier v1

Tout oublier

J'étais dans ma phase déprime quand ce one-shot m'est venu à l'esprit. C'est sur Remus, c'est en écoutant "Here without you" que j'y ai pensé. J'éspère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux et etc. appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

Un bruit de verre brisé, des pas precipités, des portes qui claquent, des larmes, des sanglots, un nom…Remus Lupin.

Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux soyeux couleur ébène, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses vêtements mouillés par ses larmes. Elle murmurait de sa voix coupée par ses sanglots et sa détresse, inlassablement des paroles incompréhensibles. Un petit bruit vint de la porte de sa chambre, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, coupée du monde. Quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle, elle leva ses yeux, tels de magnifiques saphirs délavés, embués de larmes vers une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bouclés d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres la fixaient avec inquiétude. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune fille. La fille aux cheveux ébène se laissa aller contre son amie, déversant ses larmes sur son épaule. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence seulement troublé par les sanglots d'une fille aux yeux saphirs délavés.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? murmura d'une voix pleine de désespoir la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre jeune fille, désolée de voir son amie souffrir autant.

Des éclats de voix, une course folle, des couloirs déserts, une recherche veine, une inquiétude, un nom…Kaitlin Rose.

Dans les couloirs déserts du château, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair courait à en perdre haleine. Il appellait en criant quelqu'un de sa voix, rendue rauque par sa course, inlassablement. Il courut ainsi dans tout le château, ses yeux bleu-gris exprimant la tristesse chaque fois qu'il trouvait une pièce vide. Puis, résigné, il retourna à son dortoir, et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé par sa course. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Il voyait sans cesse ce visage angélique, encadré par de lisses cheveux ébène, ses yeux d'un bleu clair pétillant de joie pure, son sourire illuminant tout autour d'elle, son rire cristallin résonnant dans son esprit. Un bruit le réveilla doucement, il s'assit et regarda la pièce, il vit ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était la pluie qui martelait la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant le parc du château où la surface du lac, d'habitude lisse, était trouble à cause de la pluie. Il soupira, il avait encore rêvé d'elle, mais il devait l'oublier, s'il l'aimait, il serait un danger et un poids pour elle à cause de ce qu'il était, après tout les loups-garous sont maudits, ils ne peuvent être aimés. Mais il ne devait pas rêver, elle ne l'aimerait certainement jamais. Il devait l'oublier, tout oublier…

Lorsque la jeune fille consentit enfin à parler, elle déversa sur son amie, toutes ses pensées et la raison qui l'avait fait pleurer.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie pendant le cours de potion ? demanda son amie, inquiète

- Tu sais, la potion, elle servait à voir la personne qui…que l'on aime, même si l'on ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et je…c'est _lui_ que j'ai vu…, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Qui ?

La jeune fille semblait être en proie à une torture intérieure, et puis, elle parvint à dire dans un souffle "Remus Lupin", baissant aussitôt ses magnifiques yeux. Son amie la regarda sans comprendre, puis eut un tendre sourire.

- Je le savais déjà, lui dit-il doucement, lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je…comment…? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise et au bord des larmes.

- Comment je le sais ? Mais parce que ça se voit, tu le regardes toujours et tu sais Kaitlin, continua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, il faudrait que tu insonorise ton lit, tu n'arrêtes pas de murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui, Maria ? Pourquoi ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, récita-t-elle. Mais on dirait que c'est la fin du monde pour toi, lui dit-elle, étonnée et inquiète.

- Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Il ne m'aimera jamais, dit-elle douloureusement. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est l'oublier, je ne veux pas souffrir, il faut que je l'oublie, il faut tout oublier…

Des années avaient passé après cette scène, tous deux avaient oublié jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient en quelque sorte, signé un contrat magique qui leur avait fait oublier l'être aimé. Tous deux en voulant oublier l'autre, avaient oublié ce que signifiait l'amour, condamnés à vivre sans le connaître…

Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers un pub mal fréquenté. Un vent froid fit voler ses cheveux ébène, elle resserait sa cape autour d'elle en regardant aux alentours, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Pourquoi son amie avait-elle choisi cet endroit pour qu'elles se voient ? Ell attendit cinq minutes dans le froid, à regarder les gens qui passaient, elle regarda le ciel quand elle vit une ombre noire dans les nuages, l'ombre se rapprochait à toute vitesse et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou, retournant à son occupation première, elle ignora le hibou. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se pose sur son épaule. Intriguée, la jeune femme regarda le volatile et vit une lettre à sa patte, elle la retira et l'oiseau prit son envol aussitôt. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le message.

_Désolé Kaitlin, _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de venir, on fixera un autre rendez-vous. Ne m'en veux pas._

_Maria_

- C'est pas vrai ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! ragea-t-elle, il faisait froid et il y avait trop de vent pour qu'elle puisse transplaner normalement. Elle regarda attentivement le pub, semblant se demander si elle pouvait y entrer ou non, finalement un coup de vent encore plus glacial que les précédents eut raison de son hésitation.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre de toutes façons, se convint-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite taverne. Enfin, ici, il fait plus chaud, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table au fond de la salle, près du feu. Elle s'assit et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, attendant le serveur. Il ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Bonjour madame, que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il poliment et d'une voix monotone.

- J'aimerai de l'hydromel s'il vous plaît, ce sera tout, dit-elle d'une voix évasive sans regarder serveur.

- Bien, et le serveur partit chercher sa commande.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son verre.

- Quatre mornilles, dit-il.

Elle prit dans sa poche quatre mornilles puis leva la tête pour les donner au serveur. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui retombant devant ses yeux. Elle put voir qu'ils étaient bleu-gris, mais le serveur avait l'air plus âgé qu'il n'était et semblait fatigué. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce visage aux traits fins, ses yeux hantés, cet air fatigué.

Quand il lui demanda l'argent, elle leva son visage vers lui, ses cheveux ébène retombaient élégament sur ces épaules, elle semblait s'ennuyer, ses yeux semblaient vides, mais étrangement, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel, brillaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme, ses yeux étincellants, ses cheveux ébène. Puis, le déclic.

- Kai…Kaitlin ?

Elle le regarda, abasourdie qu'il connaisse son nom, puis soudain, elle se souvint.

- Re…Remus ?

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, tous deux étonnés. Quand une voix les interrompit.

- Hey Remus ! Il y a d'autres clients qui attendent ! dit un jeune homme, quelques tables plus loin.

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit le concerné, détournant la tête. Reste, dit-il à la jeune femme en la fixant dans ses yeux avant de se diriger quelques tables plus loin, près d'une vieille femme qui radotait toute seule.

Kailtin, encore sous le choc, resta, sous la recommendation de Remus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, des années, depuis cette scène de fin d'année, en fait…

Il en avait marre de cette vieille qui lui parlait de ses chats ! Quel enfer quand on compare le paradis qui s'était installé quelques tables plus loin. Il soupira lourdement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il l'avait même oubliée en fait...Il se gifla mentalement, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée, bannie de ses pensées...et pourtant...C'était comme si...tout...et rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour de fin d'année...Tout, tout avait changé, ils avaient chacun un emploi - enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait -, et puis, il semblait qu'elle avait attendu quelqu'un dehors. _Sûrement son petit ami ou son mari, _pensa-t-il amèrement. Et rien, parce que...parce que quoi, en fait ? C'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis cette fin d'année où il l'avait perdue à jamais...Il était effrayé...tous ses sentiments refaisaient surface comme un boulet de canon. Il se secoua, _concentre-toi sur la personne qui est en face de toi !, _se dit-il, mais la vue d'une vieille femme qui parlait de ses chats n'était pas très distrayant, il fallait l'avouer.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh...je pars ! _Non ! Tu l'attends ! _Oh...j'en ai marre...je sors ! _Il t'a dit de rester ! Et puis il fait trop froid dehors !_ La jeune femme était encore indécise quand le serveur arriva, mettant fin à son combat intérieur. _Et c'est la voix qui remporte 1-0 !_ La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention à sa voix intérieure, se contentant de regarder fixement le lycanthrope qui était soudain mal à l'aise. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans une petite pièce qui n'avait apparement, pas de fonction spécifique.

- Euh...voilà, je t'ai demandé de rester pour te parler et..., il se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui était passé par la tête, tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était de partir le plus vite possible loin de ses yeux ensorcelants. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester. _Imbécile ! _se dit-il

- Et... ? demanda-elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, outre le fait qu'elle avait prononcé son nom.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, dit-il gêné de cette situation ridicule. Pas que je me moque de toi ! ajouta-t-il précipitament, ayant peur qu'elle ait mal interprété ses propos déplacés.

Elle sourit, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se moquait d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle était heureuse que son amie n'ait pas pu venir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu revoir Remus sinon. _Mais t'es encore amoureuse de lui, ma parole ! _Tiens, la revoilà celle-là... _Ouep ! Et je suis pas prête de te lâcher ! Alors tu l'aimes ?_ Mais comment veux-tu que je sache ?! Ca fait au moins trois ans ! _Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! _Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ?! Oh...je deviens folle, je me parle et me dispute avec moi-même ! _Et ouais c'est ça la vie ma chérie !_

Remus, voyant sa belle, distraite et énervée sans motif apparent, se demanda que faire. _Si tu lui parlais au lieu de penser à quoi faire ! _Pour une fois que t'as raison..._ J'ai TOUJOURS raison._

Il soupirèrent en même temps, excédés par leur voix intérieure. Ils s'en rendirent compte et rougirent, gênés. Se sentant ridicule, Kaitlin fut prise d'un fou rire. Remus, qui se demandait si sa dulcinée n'était pas folle se mit à rire aussi.

Enfin remis de leur fou rire mutuel, ils se sourirent. Puis, Remus prit enfin la parole, soudain, l'air grave. Cela alerta Kaitlin, ce n'était pas normal.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé...à la fin de l'année...à Poudlard..., demanda-t-il, tentant de la fixer dans les yeux, mais elle détourna la tête, à son grand désarroi.

- Je...je ne veux pas en parler..., dit-elle, sa voix, emplie de tristesse. Comment avait-elle pu croire, qu'il la remarquerait enfin, maintenant ? Bien sûr, il connaissait son nom, il l'avait reconnu, il voulait lui parler, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de savoir pourquoi elle était partie à la fin du cours de potions.

- S'il te plaît, tu peux me faire confiance..., dit-il doucement, la regardant, en suppliant silencieusement de lui accorder un regard, un seul regard, pour sonder son âme, pour savoir s'il devait vivre...ou mourir.

- Te faire confiance ? Alors qu'après toutes ces années nous ne nous connaissons même pas ? dit-elle, douloureusement, déglutissant avec peine, essayant de parler d'une voix dure.

- C'est faux, je te connais..., avoua-t-il, tristement.

Sa voix devint soudainement dure et amère. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient de glace, impénétrables.

- Mais...j'avais espéré...et puis peu importe maintenant..., dit-il, baissant les yeux. Je t'aimais, voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, tu étais partie et tu ne m'aimais pas, je le sais déjà. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux partir. Adieu.

Et il s'en alla, son visage grave et triste. Elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir, jamais.

Elle resta là, pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité. Elle venait de perdre l'homme qu'elle aimait pour la deuxième et dernière fois.

**Je vais mettre une autre version dans très peu de temps, mais Review please !**


	2. Tout oublier v2

Tout oublier

C'est la deuxième version, la fin change, ça se termine mieux et comme je ne savais pas choisir laquelle des deux j'allais mettre et que je les aimais toutes les deux, voilà ! Dîtes-moi laquelle vous préférez. Review please !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages, lieux et etc. appartiennent à J.K.Rowling sauf l'histoire en elle-même et mes personnages.

Un bruit de verre brisé, des pas precipités, des portes qui claquent, des larmes, des sanglots, un nom…Remus Lupin.

Dans sa chambre, une jeune fille aux longs cheveux soyeux couleur ébène, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, ses vêtements mouillés par ses larmes. Elle murmurait de sa voix coupée par ses sanglots et sa détresse, inlassablement des paroles incompréhensibles. Un petit bruit vint de la porte de sa chambre, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, coupée du monde. Quand elle sentit une présence près d'elle, elle leva ses yeux, tels de magnifiques saphirs délavés, embués de larmes vers une autre jeune fille, aux cheveux bouclés d'un blond presque blanc, ses yeux aussi noirs que les ténèbres la fixaient avec inquiétude. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'autre jeune fille. La fille aux cheveux ébène se laissa aller contre son amie, déversant ses larmes sur son épaule. Plusieurs minutes passèrent ainsi dans le silence seulement troublé par les sanglots d'une fille aux yeux saphirs délavés.

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit lui ? murmura d'une voix pleine de désespoir la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit l'autre jeune fille, désolée de voir son amie souffrir autant.

Des éclats de voix, une course folle, des couloirs déserts, une recherche veine, une inquiétude, un nom…Kaitlin Rose.

Dans les couloirs déserts du château, un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair courait à en perdre haleine. Il appellait en criant quelqu'un de sa voix, rendue rauque par sa course, inlassablement. Il courut ainsi dans tout le château, ses yeux bleu-gris exprimant la tristesse chaque fois qu'il trouvait une pièce vide. Puis, résigné, il retourna à son dortoir, et s'écroula sur son lit, épuisé par sa course. Il ferma les yeux et sombra dans un demi-sommeil. Il voyait sans cesse ce visage angélique, encadré par de lisses cheveux ébène, ses yeux d'un bleu clair pétillant de joie pure, son sourire illuminant tout autour d'elle, son rire cristallin résonnant dans son esprit. Un bruit le réveilla doucement, il s'assit et regarda la pièce, il vit ce qui l'avait réveillé, c'était la pluie qui martelait la fenêtre au fond de la pièce. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, regardant le parc du château où la surface du lac, d'habitude lisse, était trouble à cause de la pluie. Il soupira, il avait encore rêvé d'elle, mais il devait l'oublier, s'il l'aimait, il serait un danger et un poids pour elle à cause de ce qu'il était, après tout les loups-garous sont maudits, ils ne peuvent être aimés. Mais il ne devait pas rêver, elle ne l'aimerait certainement jamais. Il devait l'oublier, tout oublier…

Lorsque la jeune fille consentit enfin à parler, elle déversa sur son amie, toutes ses pensées et la raison qui l'avait fait pleurer.

- Pourquoi es-tu partie pendant le cours de potion ? demanda son amie, inquiète

- Tu sais, la potion, elle servait à voir la personne qui…que l'on aime, même si l'on ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et je…c'est _lui_ que j'ai vu…, répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux noirs.

- Qui ?

La jeune fille semblait être en proie à une torture intérieure, et puis, elle parvint à dire dans un souffle "Remus Lupin", baissant aussitôt ses magnifiques yeux. Son amie la regarda sans comprendre, puis eut un tendre sourire.

- Je le savais déjà, lui dit-il doucement, lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle la regarde dans les yeux.

- Je…comment…? lui demanda-t-elle, surprise et au bord des larmes.

- Comment je le sais ? Mais parce que ça se voit, tu le regardes toujours et tu sais Kaitlin, continua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, il faudrait que tu insonorise ton lit, tu n'arrêtes pas de murmurer son nom dans ton sommeil.

- Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi lui, Maria ? Pourquoi ?

- Le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas, récita-t-elle. Mais on dirait que c'est la fin du monde pour toi, lui dit-elle, étonnée et inquiète.

- Il ne sait même pas que j'existe, il a toutes les filles à ses pieds, pourquoi voudrait-il de moi ? Il ne m'aimera jamais, dit-elle douloureusement. Tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est l'oublier, je ne veux pas souffrir, il faut que je l'oublie, il faut tout oublier…

Des années avaient passé après cette scène, tous deux avaient oublié jusqu'à l'existence de l'autre. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils avaient en quelque sorte, signé un contrat magique qui leur avait fait oublier l'être aimé. Tous deux en voulant oublier l'autre, avaient oublié ce que signifiait l'amour, condamnés à vivre sans le connaître…

Une jeune femme se dirigeait vers un pub mal fréquenté. Un vent froid fit voler ses cheveux ébène, elle resserait sa cape autour d'elle en regardant aux alentours, semblant attendre quelqu'un. Pourquoi son amie avait-elle choisi cet endroit pour qu'elles se voient ? Ell attendit cinq minutes dans le froid, à regarder les gens qui passaient, elle regarda le ciel quand elle vit une ombre noire dans les nuages, l'ombre se rapprochait à toute vitesse et elle put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou, retournant à son occupation première, elle ignora le hibou. Jusqu'à ce que celui-ci se pose sur son épaule. Intriguée, la jeune femme regarda le volatile et vit une lettre à sa patte, elle la retira et l'oiseau prit son envol aussitôt. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et lu le message.

_Désolé Kaitlin, _

_Je n'ai pas le temps de venir, on fixera un autre rendez-vous. Ne m'en veux pas._

_Maria_

- C'est pas vrai ! Et moi, qu'est-ce que je fais ?! ragea-t-elle, il faisait froid et il y avait trop de vent pour qu'elle puisse transplaner normalement. Elle regarda attentivement le pub, semblant se demander si elle pouvait y entrer ou non, finalement un coup de vent encore plus glacial que les précédents eut raison de son hésitation.

- Je n'ai rien à perdre de toutes façons, se convint-elle.

Elle ouvrit la porte et entra dans la petite taverne. Enfin, ici, il fait plus chaud, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers une petite table au fond de la salle, près du feu. Elle s'assit et regarda le paysage par la fenêtre, attendant le serveur. Il ne tarda pas à arriver.

- Bonjour madame, que voulez-vous ? demanda-t-il poliment et d'une voix monotone.

- J'aimerai de l'hydromel s'il vous plaît, ce sera tout, dit-elle d'une voix évasive sans regarder serveur.

- Bien, et le serveur partit chercher sa commande.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son verre.

- Quatre mornilles, dit-il.

Elle prit dans sa poche quatre mornilles puis leva la tête pour les donner au serveur. Il était grand et mince, ses cheveux châtains clairs lui retombant devant ses yeux. Elle put voir qu'ils étaient bleu-gris, mais le serveur avait l'air plus âgé qu'il n'était et semblait fatigué. Elle avait l'impression de connaître ce visage aux traits fins, ses yeux hantés, cet air fatigué.

Quand il lui demanda l'argent, elle leva son visage vers lui, ses cheveux ébène retombaient élégament sur ces épaules, elle semblait s'ennuyer, ses yeux semblaient vides, mais étrangement, ses yeux d'un bleu ciel, brillaient. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette femme, ses yeux étincellants, ses cheveux ébène. Puis, le déclic.

- Kai…Kaitlin ?

Elle le regarda, abasourdie qu'il connaisse son nom, puis soudain, elle se souvint.

- Re…Remus ?

Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes, tous deux étonnés. Quand une voix les interrompit.

- Hey Remus ! Il y a d'autres clients qui attendent ! dit un jeune homme, quelques tables plus loin.

- Oui, j'arrive ! répondit le concerné, détournant la tête. Reste, dit-il à la jeune femme en la fixant dans ses yeux avant de se diriger quelques tables plus loin, près d'une vieille femme qui radotait toute seule.

Kailtin, encore sous le choc, resta, sous la recommendation de Remus. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis très longtemps, des années, depuis cette scène de fin d'année, en fait…

Il en avait marre de cette vieille qui lui parlait de ses chats ! Quel enfer quand on compare le paradis qui s'était installé quelques tables plus loin. Il soupira lourdement. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue, il l'avait même oubliée en fait...Il se gifla mentalement, il avait encore des sentiments pour elle ! Il l'avait complètement oubliée, bannie de ses pensées...et pourtant...C'était comme si...tout...et rien n'avait changé depuis ce jour de fin d'année...Tout, tout avait changé, ils avaient chacun un emploi - enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait -, et puis, il semblait qu'elle avait attendu quelqu'un dehors. _Sûrement son petit ami ou son mari, _pensa-t-il amèrement. Et rien, parce que...parce que quoi, en fait ? C'était comme si rien n'avait changé depuis cette fin d'année où il l'avait perdue à jamais...Il était effrayé...tous ses sentiments refaisaient surface comme un boulet de canon. Il se secoua, _concentre-toi sur la personne qui est en face de toi !, _se dit-il, mais la vue d'une vieille femme qui parlait de ses chats n'était pas très distrayant, il fallait l'avouer.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Oh...je pars ! _Non ! Tu l'attends ! _Oh...j'en ai marre...je sors ! _Il t'a dit de rester ! Et puis il fait trop froid dehors !_ La jeune femme était encore indécise quand le serveur arriva, mettant fin à son combat intérieur. _Et c'est la voix qui remporte 1-0 !_ La jeune femme ne fit même pas attention à sa voix intérieure, se contentant de regarder fixement le lycanthrope qui était soudain mal à l'aise. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et l'emmena dans une petite pièce qui n'avait apparement, pas de fonction spécifique.

- Euh...voilà, je t'ai demandé de rester pour te parler et..., il se demandait sérieusement ce qui lui était passé par la tête, tout ce qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était de partir le plus vite possible loin de ses yeux ensorcelants. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il lui avait demandé de rester. _Imbécile ! _se dit-il

- Et... ? demanda-elle, elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle parlait, outre le fait qu'elle avait prononcé son nom.

- Pour tout t'avouer, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, dit-il gêné de cette situation ridicule. Pas que je me moque de toi ! ajouta-t-il précipitament, ayant peur qu'elle ait mal interprété ses propos déplacés.

Elle sourit, elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il se moquait d'elle, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer, elle était heureuse que son amie n'ait pas pu venir. Elle n'aurait jamais pu revoir Remus sinon. _Mais t'es encore amoureuse de lui, ma parole ! _Tiens, la revoilà celle-là... _Ouep ! Et je suis pas prête de te lâcher ! Alors tu l'aimes ?_ Mais comment veux-tu que je sache ?! Ca fait au moins trois ans ! _Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le rapport ! _Mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ?! Oh...je deviens folle, je me parle et me dispute avec moi-même ! _Et ouais c'est ça la vie ma chérie !_

Remus, voyant sa belle, distraite et énervée sans motif apparent, se demanda que faire. _Si tu lui parlais au lieu de penser à quoi faire ! _Pour une fois que t'as raison..._ J'ai TOUJOURS raison._

Il soupirèrent en même temps, excédés par leur voix intérieure. Ils s'en rendirent compte et rougirent, gênés. Se sentant ridicule, Kaitlin fut prise d'un fou rire. Remus, qui se demandait si sa dulcinée n'était pas folle se mit à rire aussi.

Enfin remis de leur fou rire mutuel, ils se sourirent. Puis, Remus prit enfin la parole, soudain, l'air grave. Cela alerta Kaitlin, ce n'était pas normal.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé...à la fin de l'année...à Poudlard..., demanda-t-il, tentant de la fixer dans les yeux, mais elle détourna la tête, à son grand désarroi.

- Je...je ne veux pas en parler..., dit-elle, sa voix, emplie de tristesse. Comment avait-elle pu croire, qu'il la remarquerait enfin, maintenant ? Bien sûr, il connaissait son nom, il l'avait reconnu, il voulait lui parler, mais tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de savoir pourquoi elle était partie à la fin du cours de potions.

- S'il te plaît, tu peux me faire confiance..., dit-il doucement, la regardant, en suppliant silencieusement de lui accorder un regard, un seul regard, pour sonder son âme, pour savoir s'il devait vivre...ou mourir.

- Te faire confiance ? Alors qu'après toutes ces années nous ne connaissons même pas ? dit-elle, douloureusement, déglutissant avec peine, essayant de parler d'une voix dure.

- C'est faux, je te connais..., avoua-t-il, tristement.

Sa voix devint soudainement dure et amère. Elle tourna ses yeux vers lui. Ses yeux étaient de glace, impénétrables.

- Mais...j'avais espéré...et puis peu importe maintenant..., dit-il, baissant les yeux. Je t'aimais, voilà pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester, je n'ai jamais pu te le dire, tu étais partie et tu ne m'aimais pas, je le sais déjà. Maintenant que c'est dit, tu peux partir. Adieu.

Et il s'en alla, son visage grave et triste. Elle ne devait plus jamais le revoir, jamais.

Elle resta là, pendant ce qui lui avait semblé une éternité.

Puis, elle se ressaisit, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir ! Pas après qu'il lui ait avoué qu'il l'aimait ! Elle l'aimait, elle aussi, après toutes ces années oubliées et abhorrées. Elle avait tenté d'oublier, elle avait réussi, mais en le revoyant, tout avait changé, ses défenses avaient été percées par son regard pénétrant. Tout ce qu'elle avait tenté de refouler, était revenu à la charge avec une force surprenante. Comme si...tout était resté dans un coin de son esprit, attendant juste le bon moment pour refaire surface.

Elle courut hors de la pièce et se précipita dans la taverne, elle chercha Remus des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Elle inspecta chaque coin mais ne le vit pas. En désespoir de cause, elle alla demander à un autre jeune homme, celui qui avait interpellé le loup-garou un peu plus tôt.

- Excusez-moi, mais, pourriez-vous me dire où est Remus ?

Le jeune homme blond la regarda, étonné, d'habitude, personne ne venait demander après Remus.

- Et bien, il a fini son service, il est rentré chez lui, je crois.

La jeune femme le regarda, horriblement nerveuse et inquiète. Elle lançai des regards frénétiques tout partout, dans le fol espoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait allait réapparaître tout d'un coup.

- Et est-ce que vous avez son adresse ? demanda-t-elle, espérant de tout son cœur que la réponse serait affirmative.

Le serveur était vraiment désolé de la détresse de la jeune femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Non, désolé madame, je ne peux pas vous aider, Remus est plutôt du genre solitaire.

Elle s'empêcha de laisser échapper un sanglot de désespoir, il allait disparaître une fois de plus, de nouveau par sa faute.

- Mais il travaille après-demain, si vous voulez, vous pourrez venir le voir ou bien, je lui laisserais un message.

Elle laissa échapper une larme solitaire.

- Non, merci, désolée de vous avoir dérangé. Aurevoir, et elle partit en courant, les larmes aux yeux, dans le vent glacial. Elle se laissa tomber sur le tronc d'un arbre solitaire, pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle l'aimait ?

- Pourquoi ?! cria-t-elle, ses yeux embués de larmes rivés au ciel, désespérée et agonisante dans sa douleur.

Mais le ciel ne lui répondit pas, personne ne lui répondit, elle n'eut en réponse qu'un silence troublé uniquement par le souffle du vent et de bruits de pas. Elle sécha ses larmes d'un geste rageur, ses yeux reprennant une lueur de détermination farouche. Elle n'allait pas le laisser tomber aussi facilement, elle allait se battre, pour au moins alléger sa conscience de ne lui avoir rien avoué. Elle courut dans une direction dictée par son instinct, contre le vent glacial qui la transperçait de toutes parts comme des lames tranchantes. Un flocon descendit du ciel, suivi d'un deuxième et puis d'autres suivirent. Elle aurait pu s'en émerveiller si elle l'avait pu, mais rien d'autre ne comptait pour elle que ses foulées pour rattraper son amour perdu. Le vent glacial et la neige dans ses cheveux n'étaient rien comparés à l'agonie de son cœur souffrant. Elle courait de plus en plus vite, ne faisant pas attention aux visages étonnés des quelques personnes restantes dans le froid hivernal. Elle vit se profiler au loin une vague ombre dans le tourbillon de neige. Elle accèlera le pas, si cela était encore possible, mais plus elle courait, plus elle avait l'impression que la forme s'éloignait.Puis, la forme cessa de s'éloigner, rendant l'espoir à la jeune femme. L'ombre s'arrêta et Kaitlin courut vers elle.

- Remus ! cria-t-elle, posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle.

L'homme se retourna, étonné de se faire interpeller. Il avait les cheveux noirs et ses yeux gris montraient sa stupéfaction totale. Le sourire qu'affichait la jeune femme s'envola aussitôt ainsi que son dernier espoir. Elle retint à temps un cri de rage et de désespoir et refoula les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux.

- Ex...excusez-moi, je...je vous avait pris pour quelqu'un d'autre, parvint-elle à dire.

- Ce n'est rien, dit l'homme. Et il continua sa route, laissant la jeune femme seule avec son malheur.

Elle tomba à genoux dans la neige, pleurant comme de nombreuses années auparavant.

Une ombre regardait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs prostré dans la neige, pleurant. L'ombre s'était cachée dans une petite ruelle sombre et sale. Elle s'était arrêtée en attendant le nom de Remus. Elle hésitait entre continuer son chemin comme si de rien n'était ou aller vers la jeune femne. Elle choisit la deuxième option. Elle sortit dans la lumière du jour et s'avança vers la jeune femme.

Alors qu'elle pleurait, Kaitlin sentit une présence près d'elle, amsi elle n'y portait guère plus d'attention. Remus était parti et c'était tout ce qui comptait, elle était seule. Que vaut la vie si quand on retrouve l'être aimé, on le perd ? Quand on est sûr qu'il ne revienda jamais par notre faute ? Quand on sait qu'il n'y a plus de raisons de vivre dans ce bas-monde ? La réponse ? C'est qu'elle ne vaut rien.

L'ombre posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Celle-ci ne tressaillit même pas à ce contact, pleurant toujours. La main se fit plus pressante jusqu'à ce que la femme se retourne.

Kaitlin fut surprise de sentir une main sur son épaule, au début elle pensa que c'était juste une hallucination de son esprit embrouillé mais la main se fit plus pressante et alors elle se retourna. Elle ne voyait pas bien le visage de la personne, ses yeux ayant trop pleuré et le soleil l'aveuglait à moitié. Mais elle pouvait dire avec certitude qu'il s'agissait d'un homme grand et mince. L'ombre se baissa à son niveau et essuya ses larmes.

- Chut...ne pleures plus...je suis là..., dit l'ombre doucement, en l'enlaçant.

Kailtin pleura encore quelques minutes et quand ses pleurs cessèrent, elle regarda Remus qui n'avait toujours pas bougé, agenouillé près d'elle dans la neige, l'enlaçant. Lorsqu'il entendit qu'elle avait fini de pleurer et qu'elle tremblait, il tira sa cape et la lui mit sur les épaules.

- Tu vas attrapper froid sinon, dit-il sur un ton d'excuse.

- Merci, arriva-t-elle à murmurer.

Le jeune homme se leva alors et voulut partir mais une main le retint, il se retourna, légèrement surpris. Il se rabaissa devant la jeune femme.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, pas encore une fois...Je t'aimais Remus...et je t'aime toujours.

Le visage du jeune homme s'éclaira d'un sourire.

- Moi aussi je t'aime...


End file.
